Along for the Ride
by Ariels Lament
Summary: Noct nods his head. "No promises, though." Prompto feels like that last bit is more directed toward him than Cindy, but he's already lost in the fantasy of three practically whole days shared in the constant presence of their lovely mechanic.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Because I promised myself I'd write and post something for Prompto's birthday. But I lost track of the dates and forgot how slow of a writer I am. :/ It's not finished yet, and I didn't quite get it typed up in time for his birthday, but happy birthday anyways! :D**_

 ** _For months I've thought it would be fun to write something where Cindy actually travels with the guys, but I never actually had a solid idea for it until a few weeks ago. I'd hoped to have it completely written and post it all as one part, but it didn't quite work out. I'm about halfway through it, though, and I think I'll probably post it in three chapters._**

.

* * *

.

"Howdy, y'all. How long you fellas gonna be around this time? Kinda had somethin' I wanted to ask ya."

He and Noct have barely stepped foot on her lot, the keys to the Regalia only just been relinquished to her palm, and Cindy's already got something planned for them. Not that Prompto minds. She's helped them too much over the last couple of months to feel any kind of resentment. Not to mention the fact that when she turns that pretty smile his way, he'd drop just about anything to do her bidding. Especially if it ensured said smile stayed put on her face.

"Uh, oh," Noct teases, crossing his arms and feigning exasperation. "Another delivery to drop off for you, huh?"

It makes Cindy laugh which makes Prompto's heart lurch in his chest, and there may be more than just a little pang of jealousy at the ease with which his friend is able to chat with her. He really doesn't understand how Noct doesn't see the same thing he see when he looks at her. Not the he's complaining. It wouldn't exactly be easy to top a prince.

"Yer gonna ask me that every time you see me, now, aren't ya? Ah, well. Guess kinda asked for it, huh?" She places the keys in a clear, plastic pouch along with a couple of forms. Then she stares down at it for a moment, lips pursed, before kneeling to stow it away in a safe beneath her workbench. "As it were, I s'pose it kind of is a delivery, in a way. But only if it's on you boys' way. If not, it ain't gonna be a problem to find someone else."

"What is it?" Noct asks. His arms unfold and his face expresses the same curiosity Prompto feels.

Cindy rises and leans her elbows on the counter between them. "Y'all headed anywhere near Lestallum next?"

Prompto's pretty sure that wasn't part of Ignis' agenda for the next week or so. Not that he's paid all that much attention, but he thinks the plan was to head back out to Duscae and check out some rumors somewhere near Taelpar. Noct knows the plan better than he does. Maybe.

Noct _should_ know the plan better than he does, in any case. That said, the prince eyes her for a moment before slowly answering, "We could be."

Cindy gives him a look that clearly says she can tell he doesn't want to tell her no and pushes herself off the tabletop. "If you ain't, you ain't," she tells them with a shrug. "No need to be coy about it. Not a big deal, anyways. I'll bet you Dave's got a guy gonna head in that direction."

"What were you needing?" Prompto finally manages to pipe in.

She huffs and cocks a hip, fiddling with a screw on her bench. "It's Paw Paw," she says. He tenses, concerned, but doesn't get the chance to ask if he's okay before she continues. "He's been tellin' me I need to take a break for a while. Go do somethin' for myself for a change." The side of her mouth quirks upward in amusement, and her eyes roll their way back to him and Noct. "Told me he didn't want to see my face 'round here for at least two weeks."

"Harsh," Prompto says, but he's smiling, too. It sure sounds like Cid's personal brand of gruff affection to him. "So what's that got to do with Lestallum?"

"Oh, I was thinkin' about visitin' my aunt up there for a while. I used to see her more before I took over the garage. Can't leave Paw Paw here without some mode of transport, though, and he's bound to need the tow truck for somethin' while I'm gone. That'd be a lotta fuel for that long a trip anyways. Thought I'd see about bummin' a ride with you four first. Like I said, though, it shouldn't be too hard to find someone headin' out to the city."

Prompto's head swings around to Noct in an instant, stomach fluttering at the though of having her along for the ride. Lestallum is a good two and a half day drive from Hammerhead, and he can't think of a better way to spend it than in the company of this golden haired goddess. His eyes bore into the side of Noct's head with all the force of an Iron Giant in the darkest hours of the night.

It finally works, and when Noct meets Prompto's gaze from the corner of his eyes, the blond silently pleads for him to find a way to make this work out. It likely won't be an easy feat to get Ignis to comply with changing around his carefully planned schedule, but they've got to at least try. Ignis won't do it for him, he's pretty sure, but he just might do it for Noct if he presses the matter. Prompto's eyes stay trained on Noct even as the prince's own fall back to Cindy.

"I'm sure that Gladio would like to check in on Iris sooner than later."

Prompto grins at the victory and turns back to Cindy himself. She looks unconvinced, though. "Don't go changing around y'alls plans for little ol' me, now. You boy's got much more important business to take care of than drivin' me around places."

"Do we?" Prompto chirps. The sidelong glance Noct shoots him is unimpressed.

Noct tells her, "At least let me check with Specs, first. I don't even know what his plans are after here." It's the most boldfaced lie Prompto thinks he's ever heard uttered from his best friend's mouth, and it just causes his grin to grow even wider. "When are you looking to leave?"

Green eyes study the prince before moving on to Prompto. Eventually, Cindy lifts one shoulder in defeat. "Far as I'm concerned, there ain't no rush. As for Paw Paw, though, the sooner the better."

Noct nods his head. "Let me check," he says again. "No promises, though." Prompto feels like that last bit is more directed toward him than Cindy, but he's already lost in the fantasy of three practically whole days shared in the constant presence of their lovely mechanic.

She places a hand on her hip and fixes them both with one last, lingering look. "Just promise me you won't go jumpin' through any hoops just 'cause y'all feel bad for saying no."

"Of course we won't," Prompto lies.

.

.

"I'm afraid not."

It isn't exactly an unexpected response, but it somehow manages to throw Prompto for a loop anyways.

"What? Why not," he whines.

"Told you he wouldn't change his plans around just so that you could try to woo Cindy," Noct pitches in unhelpfully from where he's lounged in the upholstered chair near the room's window, his feet dangling over the arm. The jerk doesn't even have the decency to glance up from his phone.

"You forgotten what exactly we're doing out here?" Gladio asks, and unlike Noct he at least tilts his head away from the book in his hands to cast an incredulous look Prompto's way.

Prompto throws himself backward onto the other bed and lets out a long suffering sigh. "No...I was just thinking—"

"Tch. With the wrong head, maybe."

Noct snorts, and Prompto shoots each of them a glare, but both of their attentions are too occupied with their previous activities to notice. "I was just _thinking_ that she does an awful lot for us that she doesn't have to. Is it really too much to ask to take our inevitable trip to Lestallum a little early so we could help her out?" He raises himself up on his elbows and stares at Ignis' back. He's trying to play the guilt card here, but he isn't entirely convinced that Ignis has ever felt guilty about anything in his life.

Prompto's attempts don't seem to phase him, at all. He continues carving away at the rotisserie daggerquill he'd picked up from the store earlier, as apparently the lack of a kitchen or any type of appliance other than a mini fridge and a coffee maker wasn't enough of an excuse to go out and eat poorly. Nor was it enough to stop him from coming up with ingenious ways of cooking up a proper dinner. The pasta boiling in the coffee pot was a testament to that.

After a few moments, when he still doesn't receive a response, Prompto tries again. "I mean. We're still going to Taelpar. But it's not like we weren't going to Lestallum eventually anyways. And hey! We can like, stock up on stuff beforehand! Or you know," he adds sarcastically. "Say our goodbyes to Iris before we find ourselves in another deadly cave buried deep underground. Again." He punctuates his point with a dramatic shudder. "Ugh. Hate those."

Looking back up, he finds that Ignis has paused in his preparations. At last, he sighs and sets aside his knife. "It would be discourteous of us to refuse our assistance when we are perfectly capable."

"Whoa, wait." And this time Noct's head does snap away from his game. "Are you _really_ giving in that easily, Specs?"

Annoyed, Prompto snaps, "If you really didn't want to help, Noct, you should have just told her no back at the garage."

"Don't be ridiculous," Noct shoots back. "Of course I want to help her."

"Yeah? Well you have a really funny way of showing i—"

"Whether he intended it seriously or for dramatic effect," Ignis speaks up, loud enough to break through the argument, "Prompto does bring up a fair point."

It's enough to get Prompto's attention and stop his glowering at Noct.

"If the rumors in Taelpar indeed prove to be true, it wouldn't hurt for us to be as prepared as possible before making the trip." Ignis rummages through the paper sack next to the cutting board and retrieves a small head of broccoli. He takes his knife back up and begins to chop it into small pieces. "We were to visit Lestallum and take a few hunts around the city afterward. We can move that visit up. I'll contact Cindy with the new itinerary tomorrow and see if she's amenable to our plans."

Pleased with the turn of events, Prompto grins and collapses back down to the bed, hands pillowed beneath his head. He thinks he might be dreaming, but he desperately hopes he isn't.

"Sounds good."

.

.

"Thank you fellas for the lift," Cindy grunts, heaving the last of her bags into the trunk of the Regalia. Gladio had tried to help, but she'd only waved away his attempts. She rubs her hands together, as though dusting them off, and casts a wary look back toward the garage. "Let me just..." she trails of.

"I'm sure your old man'll make it through a couple weeks on his own," Gladio says, ever the perceptive one. Prompto kind of hates him for the the first to offer comforting words.

Cindy looks up at the taller man with a sigh. "I know. Can't help but to worry, though. He don't exactly get around as well as he used to, and the garage ain't exactly easy work."

Ignis appears out of nowhere, and Prompto's eyes are glued to the hand he lays on her shoulder. "You did say he has friends nearby who can lend a hand if needed."

"Yeah..." she says, but she still doesn't look completely comfortable with the thought. Prompto tries to come with something lighthearted and witty to help ease her mind but draws a blank. There's not much left to say that hasn't been already. He wouldn't have even had the chance, though, as a gravelly voice takes that moment to holler out, "You lot still ain't gone yet? The hell are you waitin' for? A godsdamned parade?"

All five of them turn to watch Cid hobble his way across the parking lot, one had braced against his lower back. Cindy steps out to meet him halfway.

"Paw Paw..."

Cid scoffs and swats her away when she reaches him. "Don't you 'Paw Paw' me, girl. Git on outta here. You can't go wastin' every moment of your life out at this old dump."

Cindy bristles at his words. She crosses her arms over her chest and grumbles, "It ain't a waste."

"Ha! Don't gimme that. I got to see what all was out there before I decided to stick around here. 'Bout time you take the chance to see a little of it for yourself. Even if I have to force you."

Her stance softens, and Cid pulls her in for a brief hug. Prompto can't help but to smile. They're fun to watch whenever they get together and bicker like this. It's easy to see just how stubborn and alike they really are. He turns to look at Noct, who seems to find them just as entertaining.

"This is really happening, isn't it?" Prompto gushes.

"Don't get too excited," Noct says, brushing passed him with an amused shake of his head. "It's just another really long car ride."

"Maybe," Prompto replies as he trails after the prince. "But it's a really long car ride with _Cindy_. And that makes all the difference."

"If you say so."

.

* * *

.

 _ **A/N: I wish we'd actually seen Cid and Cindy interact in the game. :/**_

 ** _It's also gotten in my head recently that as proud as he is of her, and as happy as he is that she loves the garage as much as he does, in his old age, Cid might feel a bit guilty that it's all she knows, whereas he got to explore the world first before settling down and making it his life._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Haaaaa...this has been almost completely written since I posted the first bit. It just took me forever to finally get around to typing it out. ^^;**_

.

* * *

.

Prompto has daydreamed about this trip since the moment Cindy first brought the idea up. They've ranged from goofy and romantic to ridiculous and x-rated and just about everywhere in between. What he hadn't expected, however, was for it to end up, exactly as Noct had said, to be just another really long car ride.

The vast expanse of desert flies by them, nothing but the faint tones of the radio and the swishing wind in his hair to fill the silence. The conversation had died over an hour ago, leaving him bored and restless. One leg bounces against the floorboard and his cheek rests against his fist where his elbow is propped against the door. He can't help but steal a glance of the back seat through the mirrors.

Noct, of course, is sound asleep, head lolling with the slightest shift of the car, but Gladio's head is leaning against his own hand as he buries his nose in his book. Wedged between them, Cindy scribbles away in a notebook she'd brought along. Her head lifts, and Prompto swivels his eyes back to the scenery before she can catch him staring. He gives it a few minutes before he deems it safe enough to look again. He really can't help it. All the really nice views around are way off the roadside, but Cindy's right _there_. And he's still kind of in awe of that.

It may not be the exciting trip he'd hoped for—not that he even knows what that was exactly—but it's only just begun, and he has at least managed to learn a little bit more about her. He still can't believe that _Holly_ of all people is the aunt she'd mentioned. Not a blood relation or anything, she'd said. Just that she and Cindy's mom had been really good friends when they'd both worked at the power plant together. In Lestallum. Where Cindy had apparently been born and raised before Cid had taken her in.

It's a small world.

There's still camp tonight, though, and the hotel tomorrow, too. So he has plenty of time to get the chance to interact with her. Preferably one-on-one for some part of it. They're going to be camping up near Alstor for the night, and yeah, sure, there are some really swampy and crummy places around the lakes there, but he knows a few spots with killer views. His favorite just so happens to showcase one of the most spectacular sunsets he thinks he's ever seen. The way the sun dips between the Duscaen arches, those molten hues leaking around stone and casting any catoblepas nearby in silhouette against the horizon leaves him breathless every time. He's got the pictures, but they don't do the real thing justice as far as Prompto is concerned. It makes the muggy atmosphere and admittedly somewhat slightly precarious climb worth it.

Prompto's still thinking about it by the time Ignis finally pulls off the road. It's as close as he can get them to the trail head without risking damage to the car. The haven is about two miles out through a dense thicket of trees and brush, the path that leads to the clearing on the other side well worn thanks to constant visits from Hunters and travelers alike. He thinks Cindy will like it.

He hops out of the car, stretches out his arms, and twists side to side a few times to loosen up his cramped muscles while Ignis moves to pry a still drowsy prince from his seat. Cindy climbs out after Gladio and is halfway through hoisting a backpack from the trunk and onto her shoulders when she frowns down into the car. "Am I missin' somethin' here, or do you boys not need any kind of tent or nothin'?"

Prompto's cheek twitches at her words, and Gladio lets out a good natured laugh of his own. The blond sidles up next to her and sees what she sees: that the trunk is devoid of any bags other than her own. He knocks his elbow into hers. "It's all part of Noct's freaky prince powers."

"It's not freaky," Noct bites back. It's hard to take him seriously, though, when he's just barely able to stand without Ignis' assistance and raises a hand to rub the sleep out of his eyes. It's all Prompto can do not to laugh.

"Dude. Maybe not to nobles and the royalty born to wield them. But to us plebs," he gestures a hand between himself and Cindy who still looks bemused at the whole exchange, "it's kiiiiiiiiiiinda freaky."

"I don't even know what you boys're talkin' about," she tells him with a laugh.

"We keep our supplies stored within the Armiger," Ignis offers. "We can do the same for yours, as well, if you'd like."

"The what-i-what?" She blinks, her face taking on a puzzled expression that Prompto can't help but find cute.

Ignis opens his mouth, but Gladio pushes passed him in the direction of the trail. "Well, you could have the long, drawn out, boring version if you want. But it might just be easier for Prince Charmless here to show you."

Still half asleep, Noct mumbles something that probably isn't even actual words, but he holds his hand out and complies. There's a flash of blue sparks, and the bag that stores their tent appears out of thin air. The look of awe that comes over Cindy's face has him melting just the same as her last.

"Whoa," she says after a minute. "That there's a pretty handy trick." She slips her shoulders through the straps anyways and adjusts the pack onto her back. "Think I might just go ahead and keep ahold of mine, though."

Prompto looks her over and frowns. "Really? You sure?"

The offer to carry it for her is on the tip of his tongue when she pats him on the arm. "I'm a big girl," she says before moving passed him to follow Gladio. "I reckon I can make it alright on my own. You four just pretend I ain't even here."

.

The haven is empty when they reach it, which is always a relief to see. Sure, they've had the opportunity to meet some pretty cool people on the nights where they'd shared the space with others, but Gladio and Ignis always get super paranoid about it. Prompto doesn't blame them, what with Noct being wanted by the empire and supposed to be dead and all. That's not even taking into account the number of citizens in the outskirts of Lucis who had felt betrayed and abandoned at the king's decision to hand them over to the empire. So it's nice to know that they probably won't have to sleep in shifts or watch what they say or even worry about Cindy's safety.

Gladio starts on the tent while Noct sets their chairs up around the fire pit and Ignis pieces together his camp kitchen. Prompto hovers near the edge of the haven, feeling useless as he watches Cindy unload her own pack. He'd ask her if she wants any help, but he's pretty sure he already knows how that conversation will go by now. His eyes linger on the bunch of yellow curl that bounce against the base of her neck before drifting down to her shoulder blades and then even farther to the cinch of her waist. He runs a hand through the hair at the back of his head and turns away to face Ignis.

"I'm gonna go get some firewood," he says. "Be back in a bit." As soon as he receives a hum of acknowledgement, he hops over the shallow side of the haven and heads back out toward the tree line.

.

He tests out a small branch, pushing it against the trunk of a nearby tree. When it splinters, he adds it to the pile in his arms, satisfied. What little bark is left on the outside is slightly soggy, but they should be able to get it dried out before their stash of ready to use firewood runs dry. He looks around through the mass of trees and frowns. There's still plenty of daylight left. The sky hasn't quite taken on the golden tones of impending dusk just yet. He's still got time to figure out how to ask Cindy about that sunset view.

The problem is that every way he thinks to do it, his crush comes off as super obvious, and the rest of the trip goes by in unbearable awkwardness after she realizes and politely turns him down. Maybe he's being paranoid again, but the more he thinks of it, the more he doesn't think a guy can take a girl to see a sunset and it come off as a just as friends type thing. Not that it's all he wants it to be or anything, but when—if—he ever lets her know how he feels, he wants there to at least be a slight chance that she might like him back.

Prompto tries to substitute any of his other friends in his mind and use that as a base, but it doesn't work. He'd drag Noct away against his will without even telling him why, but he's not close enough to Cindy to do the same. With Gladio the gay jokes would never cease and with Ignis? Yeah, he can't see that happening at all. He's pretty sure he'd just wait to show the pictures to the both of them later. He even tries subbing in Iris, a girl who's actually just a friend—practically a little sister to him—but it's too late, and he's been overthinking it too much for it to work. He's no longer sure if it's something he'd even ask her anyways, much less whether or not he'd feel weird about it, in the end.

He wedges his boot beneath a small log and lifts it from the ground. This one's more than just slightly damp, though, and it's still half buried in the mud, so Prompto moves on, playing out new scenarios in his head as he continues his chore.

He's thinks he finally figures it out. He's got himself convinced that things could work out by the time he trudges his way back to camp. The sunset thing is maybe a bit much. But if he plays it off as going to find some good spots to photograph and asks if she'd be interested in checking out the area with him and they both just _happen_ to stumble across that particular rock when the sun makes it's final decline in the distance, well. Prompto thinks that'll be perfect.

His mood brightens despite the waves of anxiety rolling through his chest at the thought of actually asking her. The worst part will probably be the fact that he'll be trying to ignore his friends' knowing smirks while he does it. Even worse if they all witness his failure if Cindy isn't interested. But if she is, it'll all be totally worth it.

Prompto's planning out the entire trip in his head, how exactly to make sure they end up at their final destination at the perfect possible moment when he runs into Noct and Cindy at the base of the haven.

"There you are," Noct says, but his voice is somewhat strained, and he looks cornered.

Prompto looks from Noct to Cindy and back again. "Hey, guys," he says slowly. He's beginning to think he doesn't really want to know the answer when he follows it up with, "What's going on?"

Cindy's the one who answers. "The prince here was about to go off for some fishin', and I asked to tag along. Don't get to see mucha that out in the desert, you know."

Noct deliberately catches his eyes before saying, "I told her it'd probably be pretty boring, but she still wants to go."

Cindy shrugs in response. "It can't be all that boring if you enjoy it so much." And those words are all it takes to take the wind out of Prompto's sails. He gets it. He really does. He'd thought the fishing thing was pretty cool at first, too. It's new and it's different and he's sure that Noct is secretly excited that someone's finally showing interest in his favorite hobby instead of griping about how boring it is and do they really have to sit around and wait for him _now_?

Even so, it leaves him feeling hollow knowing that he'd finally gathered the courage to ask her to do something with him and the opportunity has been swept right out from under his feet. Knowing Noct, he'll fish until the very last second of daylight.

"You...wanna come with?" Noct asks, and he manages to look both apologetic and hopeful.

Prompto considers it for a moment but ends up shaking his head. Forcing a smile, he says, "Nah, dude, you know me. I'll just scare them all off."

When the duo finally leave, Cindy's excitement urging on the guilty looking prince, Prompto continues standing where he is for a few minutes. There's a hard knot of disappointment settled low in his gut, and once the urge to beat his head against the wall of enchanted rock at his side passes, all he can do is let out a dejected sigh and climb up to the plateau above.

He leaves his collection next to the fire pit, barely noticing Gladio's nod of gratitude, and digs out his camera. He doesn't feel particularly inspired or in the mood, but he needs a reason to go off on his own for a while—again—without raising the other two's suspicions. Prompto isn't up to dealing with being called out on his sulking right now. So he offers them both what he hopes comes off as a cheery wave and heads out to be alone with his thoughts.

.

"Mind if I watch?"

Prompto's sitting cross-legged right outside the crackling beginnings of a fire. He's haunched over the screen of his camera as usual, but his eyes immediately flick over to Cindy at the sound of her voice. She's eyeing the ingredients on Ignis' prep station with interest, and Ignis, always keen to share his knowledge and talents, steps aside and gestures to the vacated space.

"Certainly," he says. Then with a warm smile adds, "Would you, perhaps, care to help out?"

Her expression brightens, and she's by his side in an instant. "Sure would," she chirps. She picks up something from the table. A tomato, he thinks, but it's hard to tell for sure in the dim light of dusk from where he's sitting. "Whatever you got goin' on here looks mighty fancy. Wouldn't hurt me to try an' learn somethin' other than the three or four recipes me an' Paw Paw cycle through."

"If you'd like," Ignis begins, and he kneels down to grab a cutting board and pan from the storage below, "I would be more than happy to make copies of a few of my recipes for you to try out on Cid."

"Really? If it ain't any trouble, that'd be great."

"Very well, then." Ignis sounds beyond pleased. "Feel free to go through my collection on the drive tomorrow. I'll make copies when we arrive at town in the evening."

"Thanks! So whaddaya want me to do first?"

Prompto turns back to his camera as Ignis begins to give instructions. His stomach flops about unpleasantly at the scene he's just witnessed. Because of course he's the one who'd wanted her here the most, and he's barely had the opportunity to interact with her.

He frowns down at the display in his hands. There isn't much there, and what is was part of a halfhearted attempt to take his mind off his failed plans. Prompto deletes each one he comes across with barely a glance. They're uninspired and not worthy of the memory space, but the next one to pop up gives him pause.

It's actually a beautiful shot no matter how much it makes the queasy feeling in his gut intensify. He doesn't even know why he took it, to be honest. He'd just been hanging out on that outcropping of rock trying to convince himself that things would turn out better tomorrow when he saw it, and he hadn't been able to stop himself.

The brightness of the sun and the angle of the light it casts on them makes it almost impossible to tell that it's Cindy and Noct sitting there on the dock out in the distance. The lake does it's best to reflect the colors of the sky back at it, but the water isn't quite clear enough, so the tones are murky. Nothing a little editing couldn't fix, really. He thumbs over the delete button with warring feelings of regret and relief.

"So. Got anything good from today?" Noct asks, plopping himself in the chair behind him. He tugs the camera from Prompto's grip without waiting for an answer.

"Not really," Prompto responds. There's nothing he can do to keep Noct from seeing it without causing a scene, so he rubs the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"That's unlike...you." Noct trails off, and Prompto refuses to up look at him, choosing instead to watch the spray of sparks that flicker to life as Gladio stokes the fire from across the way. The silence stretches on, nothing more than the chirping of crickets, the licking of flames, and Cindy's and Ignis' soft voices in the background. Then Noct holds the camera back out. His voice is strained when he says, "Guess you weren't kidding."

There's a laugh from over by the cooking station, and Prompto's eyes dart that way again.

"Tried to tell you, dude," he grumbles, and with that, he clicks off the power and shoves it in his lap, safe from any more prying hands.

.

* * *

.

 _ **A/N: So I always assumed that Cid must've had a daughter since he and Cindy have different last names. But months ago I stumbled across a conversation in Takka's where some guys were talking about how he'd kind of secluded himself away after his son's accident. So now it's my head cannon that Cid's son rebelled a bit and went off to the big city, met Cindy's mom there, and ended up taking her name when they got married because Lestallum. :P**_

 ** _Also, Holly looks like she's probably somewhere in her forties, so why not make her a sort of mother figure while I'm at it. XD_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: Whelp...it's not what I wanted to write. But hey. I've wanted to make a habit of finishing things I start, and I rediscovered this when I was searching for a notebook with free pages week before last. It was almost completely written, too. Not sure what happened. Oh well! Now I can add it to the list of things I've actually completed, and maybe that'll help me get what I actually want to write going._**

 _._

* * *

.

The sun's a bit brighter than he expects it to be when he wakes up the next morning. The air in the tent is the same weird mixture of warm and cool and damp that it always is after a night of combined body heat and chilled air. It's not Prompto's favorite feeling, and it makes it all the more difficult to want to leave the cozy confines of his sleeping bag. He lies there for a few more minutes, debating whether or not to wait for the smell of breakfast to waft through the tent and mingle with the already present smell of fresh coffee.

It's not until he remembers he actually has a plan for the morning that he finally lets out a muffled groan into his elbow and uncurls himself from the ball of warmth he'd become during the night. With one final stretch and moan, he pushes himself from the hard ground and looks around the tent. Everything's a blur, but not so much that he can't make out the fact that he and Noct are the only ones in there. He rubs a hand over his face and reaches for his glasses case, sliding them on with a yawn before sitting up.

His neck aches—it always does after a night on solid ground—and he rubs at the sore muscles. Next to him, there's nothing more than a tuft of black hair poking through the opening of Noct's sleeping bag. Prompto nudges him with a knee, but there's not even a grunt in response. He's dead to the world. Prompto doesn't know how he does it. Sure, they'd stayed up pretty late. He may or may not have been trying to wait the guys out and at least talk to Cindy himself for a few minutes. As luck would have it, though, without the garage to keep her busy she seemed to be a believer in going to sleep at a decent hour, and she'd been the first to leave their circle. Disappointed, he and Noct wound up playing King's Knight until their phones died and nothing was left to keep them awake.

Voices waft into the tent and Prompto's ears perk up at the sound of Cindy's among them. He runs his fingers through his bed head, the best he can do until he digs his brush out of the mess of his bag later. He accidentally jabs a knee into Noct's leg as he crawls his way to the flap, but once again, there's not the slightest hint of acknowledgement. He shakes his head, reaches for the zipper, and a moment later, he's exposed to the refreshing morning breeze.

Ignis is near the edge of the haven, a cup of morning brew in his hand, and Prompto leaves the stale air of tent behind to join him.

"Good morning," Ignis greets, raising his mug slightly. "There's more in the pot, if you care for any."

Prompto prefers the sugary energy drinks in the convenience stores, but he can admit there's nothing quite like a steaming cup of coffee in the morning when out camping. Even so, he shakes his head. "Maybe with breakfast," he says, looking around the haven. His heart drops at the thought that he'd slept in too late after all. That maybe she'd decided to take one of the hiking trails on her own before he could ask her to join him. There're a couple of trails that are great for jogging through, but he's more than happy to opt for a more leisurely pace this morning. He tries not to sound too eager when he asks, "You seen Cindy?"

Ignis gestures out beyond the edge of the haven. "Gladio appears to have gotten bored." When Prompto follows his outstretched hand, he see's them there in the grass, both still clad in their sleep pants and tank tops. Gladio's demonstrating a stance and Cindy, looking uncertain, moves to mimic it. He pats his own thighs, just above the knee as he explains, and she nods. Honestly, it's probably not a bad thing for Gladio to show Cindy a few things. Even so, it doesn't keep the slight frown from his face as he watches the duo for another minute or two. "I...guess I'm going to head out for a run."

Ignis hums in acknowledgement. "I'll begin breakfast in half an hour. Don't be late."

"Yeah," Prompto says, trying not to sound as bummed as he feels. "I won't be."

.

.

The rest of the morning flies by after that. They clean themselves up the best they can before tearing down camp, and once they get back to the Regalia, the drive turns out to be just as boring as the previous day's. There's a moment when Cindy offers to take over the wheel, and Prompto perks up. He can maybe at least have the chance to talk to her privately. Unfortunately, he declines her offer, leaving Prompto to slump down in his seat. He's thankful, at least, that while he could probably make it to Lestallum before sunset, Ignis refuses to chance it and always does.

They stay the night in some rinky dink town—even by the standards of Lucis' outskirts—that isn't much more than a marketplace consisting of vendors selling wares out the back of their vehicles and a motel for weary travelers with a long road still ahead of them. He still has a chance. And considering they'll be in Lestallum a little after noon tomorrow, it's going to be the last one he gets, too.

So he stands outside her room that evening, palms sweating, but determined to ask her if she'd like to go out and find some dinner together. If he'd worried about the sunset thing giving his feelings away, it's nothing compared to how he feels now. But Noct had seen a truck loaded down with fishing gear, and Gladio had tagged along in case they had anything that caught his own outdoorsy eye. Ignis is...somewhere. Either doing his own browsing at the market or searching out any interesting info that may give them a lead.

If he needs an excuse, it's ready made. The guys are all off, and Prompto doesn't want to eat alone. Easy peasy. No secret, unrequited feelings here!

He realizes he's been staring at the chipped paint and faded numbers like some weirdo stalker for the last couple of minutes. A quick glance around assuages the worry that there might be anyone nearby to actually think that of him, then his eyes are back on the rickety door as though it might sprout into a demon wall if he so much as thinks about raising a hand to it. He wishes he'd stop psyching himself out about this. He's actually gotten a lot better over the years. With the whole meeting and talking to new people thing. That thought in mind, Prompto takes a breath and lifts a hand. It hovers just above the weathered wood.

Well. Maybe he's not as much better at this as he'd though.

There's just something about being faced with talking to Cindy. He immediately reverts back to that twelve-year-old fat kid who can barely look people in the eye, much less speak actual words to them. Sure, she's sweet. But she's also smart and confident and hot—so many things he isnt'—and it's beyond him that she bothers to acknowledge him at all. It should probably boost his confidence that she does talk to him. But they don't really know each other that well, either. She likely just hasn't realized that he's some talentless loser who is only here because of who he knows rather than his own skill and merit.

Prompto doesn't want her to find out, either.

His hand pulls back to rub at the back of his neck, and he sighs. With one final, longing look, he turns around. He's not sure if he wants to find the guys and distract himself from his crappy thoughts or head back to the room and wallow in his own inadequacy while he's still alone. All he really knows is that his stomach is so twisted up right now he doesn't think he could eat dinner if he even wanted to.

"Whoa, sorry!" He says, reaching out to steady the person he hadn't known had been around the corner. She grabs hold of his arms, too.

"It's fine," Cindy says, though she still looks a bit dazed at the impact. Prompto's mouth goes dry and his shoulders tense when he finally realizes who exactly is in his arms. She smiles when she recognizes him, too, and that only makes it worse. "Wasn't payin' any attention. Sorry 'bout that."

"It's...fine," he manages to force out once she pulls away and kneels down to gather her fallen key card.

"Whatcha up to? Y'alls room is clear on the other side of the building."

Prompto's stomach flutters. He has literally just run into a second chance. Despite his earlier misgivings, he wants to take it.

"Oh, you know. The guys are all out, and I was just wondering if you might maybe—" A crinkling sound catches his attention as she stands back up. Prompto's eyes land on the bag dangling from her elbow, and he stalls. "—h-have heard anything from them," he finishes lamely. "Or you know. Seen them anywhere. Since you've been out and all. Jerks aren't answering my texts."

Cindy looks confused but thoughtful, and on the inside Prompto is cringing so hard at just how ridiculous his words are. He's the one rooming with them. If he doesn't know, why in the world would she?

"Saw the prince and Gladio walkin' around by the market," she offers up anyways, because she is an absolute angel. "Ain't seen Ignis since we all checked in, though."

"Works for me. Thanks!" He plasters the biggest grin he can muster onto his face. Then he claps her on the shoulder and feels like dying from his inability to say or do anything that makes even the slightest amount of sense. "Enjoy your food," he says before rushing past her to the safety of his room where he can't make an idiot of himself any longer.

"Hey, I—thanks..."

Prompto faceplants on one of the beds the moment his stupid, shaky hands are able to get the door unlocked. He groans.

"Why can't you just act like a normal person?"

.

.

"You sure you don't want a closer ride?"

"Naw, this is fine. Holly don't live too far from here. It ain't worth fightnin' the traffic, really."

Prompto opens up the trunk and stares down at the bags stored within. This is it. For real this time. His absolute last chance. They'd left earlier than expected that morning, and it's not even noon yet. They'll stay for the day, catch up with Iris and Talcott, and then they'll be on the road again in the morning. Fighting and camping and searching for who knows what for who knows how long. From the corner of his eye, he sees Gladio pull Cindy into a one armed hug. She laughs and pushes away before turning to Noct and Ignis. Prompto sets his jaw and reaches into the trunk.

"I'll help you with your stuff," he says, throwing the strap of one duffel over his shoulder and grabbing for the second one. There's a moment where she looks like she's going to argue, but her eyes dart from one bag to the other, and it must occur to her that even a scant few blocks will be a difficult trek with three bags on her person. Instead, she thanks him, offering up one of those smiles that turns Prompto into a lost puppy, eager to please.

Alone with her at last, he finds himself unable to come up with anything to say. In silence, they dodge chatty groups of teenagers, dog walkers, and workers out for their lunch. Every tight squeeze between people blocking the flow of traffic and every noisy street crossing brings the duo closer to their destination, every step a reminder of his utter ineptitude. He can already feel his mood souring for the umpteenth time this trip

"You know," Cindy says, startling Prompto from his thoughts. "I was a little surprised the last couple'a days.

"Oh, yeah? What about?"

She gives him a sidelong glance, looking a little guilty when she says, "You're always so upbeat and cheerful whenever you boys drop by the shop. I didn't expect you to keep to yourself so much. I kinda feel like it was my fault for intruding on y'alls guy time, though, so...I wanted to apologize for that. I shouldn't've asked."

"Whoa, what? T-That's not even..." Prompto's words splutter to a stop, and his feet follow suit. A fellow pedestrian bumps into his shoulder, but he's too shell shocked to do the decent thing and apologize for causing the run in. He doesn't even care that everyone on the sidewalk now has to dodge the two of them. He feels like a jerk. This whole time he'd been worried about giving away his crush, and somehow he'd managed to go the complete opposite direction and make her feel like he didn't even want her there.

"It's actually been really great having you around."

Cindy doesn't look convinced, though, and he sighs.

"No, really. We are literally around each other every minute of every day. It was a nice change of pace, you know? Nobody else puts up with Noct's fishing anymore. And Ignis loves it when people get excited over his cooking, whether he admits it or not." He laughs and nudges her arm with his own. "I'm sure the big guy had a blast drilling someone who didn't complain all the time for a change, too."

She adjusts the pack on her back and smiles. "Yeah, an' what about for you?"

"Ah..." Prompto looks away and brings up a finger to scratch at his cheek. "Heh...you looked like you were enjoying yourself. I didn't want to bug you. I don't do anything all that fun and interesting anyways."

Cindy shakes her head. "Even if that was true, you ain't always gotta do somethin' off the wall and crazy for it to be fun and interestin'. I know you boys are pretty much used to this an' all, but it's been a lotta fun for me just doin' all these things I don't normally get to do. I ain't ever been to a haven or fishin' or cruisin' around the countryside in a fancy city car."

Prompto laughs, because of course she snuck the car in there somewhere. Cindy joins in, and the two of them continue on their way.

"So like what's your plan on getting back home, then?"

She shrugs. "Same way I was gonna get here if you fellas hadn't been able. I'll just stop by the Hunter's station a few days before I'm ready to head back and see what they have goin' on. I'm sure I'll find someone headed down that way." Then she slows to a stop, her head nodding up a set of steps to an apartment. "Well, this is me."

"Oh, wow. Already?" He's disappointed. After all the time he'd wasted on this trip, the last several minutes haven't been enough to make up for it. Unsure of what to say, and not quite willing to part ways, he makes his way up the handful of stairs.

"Thanks," she says, when they've both reached the small patio. He doesn't get the chance to respond before she's closer than she's ever been before, arms wrapped around his shoulders and messy, yellow curls tickling the side of his nose. Prompto recovers from the shock quickly, fearing missing the opportunity to reciprocate. He rests his free hand on the back of her shoulder. He feels his cheeks burning and for once is grateful for the combination of pale skin and Lestallum's unbearable heat to excuse it. He could probably stand like this forever, but all too soon, she's pulling away.

"Whatever's buggin' ya," she begins with a playful punch to his arm, "cheer up, y'hear? No one thinks you're borin' and uninterestin', so don't go thinkin' that about yourself."

Prompto stares. His mouth works once, twice, trying to find the words to thank her, but they never come.

"You two just gonna stand around on my porch all day, or are you actually going to come inside?"

He and Cindy both start at Holly's interruption, and while Cindy fixes the older woman with a bright smile, Prompto offers her a sheepish wave. "Heya, Holly. How's your back doing?"

"A lot better now I don't have to worry about Cindy traveling across the map in all that mess. Thanks for asking." Then she turns to Cindy with an accusing look. "You could've at least told me you were traveling with my favorite band of hunters. It really would've taken a load off my mind."

Prompto grins. "Aww! We're your favorites?"

Next to him, Cindy folds her arms and rolls her eyes to the sky. "Well, maybe if you use names next time insteada just sayin' you got four new favorites, I'd be able to tell you what a coinkydink it is that Prompto and his friends just so happen to be my favorite customers."

"Small world," Holly comments with a laugh. "Well, I appreciate it, you boys getting my girl here in one piece. Let the others know for me, too, will you?"

Prompto responds with a salute and hands over Cindy's bags. With a final goodbye, he hops down the stairs, the feel of Cindy's arms around him still lingering faintly. He pauses, one last idea coming to mind. "Hey, Cindy."

She turns to look at him, eyebrows raised and Holly's arm slung around her shoulder.

"You should at least let us know when you think you're going to head back. Maybe we'll get the chance to do this again."

Cindy smiles and nods before she and Holly disappear inside. Prompto has a newfound bounce in his step as he makes his way back to the Leville.

It was just a hug. A friendly hug at that—nothing more—but it means a lot after the last day or so of self loathing. Knowing that she'd noticed they hadn't gotten the chance to hang out one-on-one along with the fact she'd seemed troubled by it had also been a heartening revelation. He still can't stop thinking of a thousand different ways he should have handled last night. Unfortunately, there's nothing he can do about that.

Next time will be better.

He finds the other three seated at one of the tables outside the hotel, enjoying the music playing from across the way and probably waiting to order lunch. His new mood apparently hasn't escaped anyone's notice since Gladio asks, "So are you done moping yet?"

Prompto plops down next to Noct, his chair skidding backwards against the paved ground with a loud, grinding sound that earns them a few stares from nearby patrons. He offers them an apologetic smile before grinning back at his friends. "Yeah. I'm good now."

"Good to hear," Ignis says. "We should take the opportunity to go over our plans for the near future."

Speaking of.

"Hey, Iggy, you think we could take Cindy back home in a couple of weeks?"

.

* * *

.

 _ **A/N: I may have accidentally forgotten about this fic, but I really do feel better about it being finished, now. :)**_


End file.
